This invention is directed to drive systems such as belt or chain drives and more particularly to a novel idler for use with such drives.
A typical belt and sheave drive includes a pair of sheaves journaled on parallel axes and tensioned by an idler means engaging one run of the belt intermediate the sheaves and biased by a spring or the like to urge the idler means into constant engagement with the belt. Because of unevenness of belt stretch and wear and possible irregularities in manufacture or adjustment, an idler mounted on a simple cross shaft is subject to forces that aggravate the wear on the belt and bearings.